


Cat Days

by Shamaru



Series: Adventures In Reincarnation [5]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: B and G and Scribble, Ma and pa, So I'm not actually tagging them, They're all here but they don't have solid roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Reincarnation is a funny thing.
Series: Adventures In Reincarnation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708897
Kudos: 12





	Cat Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't actually sure if I should tag the others who appear in this since they don't have roles apart from being there. I don't wanna use the tag when the characters don't do anything.

Reincarnation was a funny thing if you asked Benny.

He’d lived through so many lifetimes, thousands more than he’d had a right to. He’d watched the people he loved come and go and come again. Knowing they would eventually come back and sooner or later he’d find them had become the one comforting thing that had kept him from insanity. The thing was, though, that sometimes it was a strange thing to find them again.

“Morning, B.” Benny greeted cheerfully as he stepped into the kitchen. He smiled at one of his many roommates, perched on a chair at the table, then looked around for the others. “Morning, G. And... Oh, there you are! Morning, Keelan!”

A chorus of meows answered him.

Benny busied himself with his morning routine: pulling homemade cat food from the fridge, diving it up between bowls, and trying not to fall over as the three cats weaved between his legs while waiting for breakfast. Once they were fed they all moved into the living room where Benny flopped onto the couch followed by the cats.

A large solid black cat sat to his left, a purr that sounded more like a growl rumbling through his body as Benny scratched under his chin. His fur was shorter than the others’ and he had the sort of face that looked like he was constantly scowling at everyone and everything. Silver patches of fur outlined dark blue eyes in the strangest shapes- looking a bit like the cat was wearing a pair of sunglasses. This was B.

To Benny’s right lay a solid white cat about the same size as B. This one had long fluffy fur that engulfed the man’s hand as he stroked down the cat’s back. His purr was soft and quiet, as if consciously keeping the volume down to be polite. Black rings circled the cat’s eyes and connected in the center with a straight line of black- looking like a pair of round glasses over a constantly smiling expression. This was G.

And lying in Benny’s lap was the third cat. This one was the same age as the other two, the three having been from the same litter, but had never grown much bigger than a kitten. Benny had been concerned, but his vet had told him that the cat had been perfectly healthy despite staying so small. He had the strangest coloration too- split perfectly straight down the middle with black fur on the left and white fur on the right. Squiggles of the opposite color splashed across his eyes and mouth on both sides in near symmetry. This was Keelan.

Benny smiled as he looked across the room where two more cats lay on a love seat tucked in a corner. Medium furred and both near solid gray with small patches of white and black all over. Ma and Pa, the parents of the other three.

Benny had found them living beneath his house during a storm only a year ago. He’d almost called animal control, but after realizing that there was no way the family wasn’t who he thought they were he was so glad he hadn’t called. A can of tuna and a gentle voice had easily won over four of the five and they’d moved into his house as if they’d always belonged there. B had been the only one he’d had trouble earning the trust of. Even when the big guy finally decided to walk into the house Benny had had days of being hissed at and had been swiped at numerous times. Now B was like his little shadow.

Benny chuckled to himself as he caught himself wondering, for the millionth time, what Lucy would say if she saw him with a houseful of cats. The crazy cat astronaut, she’d probably call him. Or something like that. Maybe he’d find her soon and find out.

For now he’d enjoy his quiet morning surrounded by the ones he loved, soothed by their ever present purring.


End file.
